Jeff Manning
| death_date = | death_place = | alias = Jeffrey Manning | occupation = Voice actor | title = | family = | nationality = American | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnicity = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = Triple Sun Talent }} Jeff Manning, sometimes credited as Jeffrey Manning, is an English language voice actor who is known primarily for his work on the North American English dub of Iron Chef, as well as roles in several video games and voice-overs on numerous television commercials. He previously worked for Mickey's Company, an agency based in Japan (as credited in the original Super Smash Bros.). He now works for Triple Sun Talent, another agency based in Japan. Bio Jeff, a Brigham Young University graduate, first came to Japan as a church missionary, returning in 1983 and doing work for the Frontier Enterprises dubbing studio. Notable roles Animation * Azuki-chan – Billy (original Japanese dub) * Arashi no Yoru Ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi – Butch, Ghiro, Tap * Case Closed – Ed McKay (original Japanese dub) * Cyborg 009 Gekijô ban: Chô Ginga Densetsu – Chang Changku / 006 * Ghost Hunt – Dr. Oliver Davis/Raymond Wall (original Japanese dub) * Kids on the Slope – Male Customer (original Japanese dub) * Little Charo: Tohoku-hen – Mage, Yoshio * Sensual Phrase – Freddie Brown, Rupert Grazer (original Japanese dub) * Sword Art Online II – NPC Gunman (original Japanese dub) * The Dagger of Kamui – Goldgun, Jackal * Vengeance of the Space Pirate – Black Commander * Free: Dive to the Future - Albert Wåhlander (original Japanese dub) Live action * Iron Chef – Kitchen Reporter Shinichiro Ohta * Johnson and Friends – Johnson, Alfred (Japanese dub of Australian series) Video games * Air Gallet – Narration * Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean – Rodolfo * Blaster Master: Blasting Again – Kaiser, Murph, Ringage * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night – Shaft * Clock Tower 2 – Nolan Campbell * Covert Ops: Nuclear Dawn – Philip Mason * Countdown Vampires – Keith J. Snyder * D1GP – Judge * Dynasty Warriors 2 – Zhou Yu * Glass Rose – Matsunosuke Shimada, Jungo Ogasawara * Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii – various roles * Mega Man X7 – Various voices * Mega Man ZX Advent – Bifrost * The Note – Toshi * Ray Tracers – Jalta Lang * Shenmue – Susumu Akutagawa * Shenmue II – additional voices (Xbox version) * Shining Force Neo - Max * Soulcalibur – Announcer * Super Bomberman R – Red Bomberman * Super Smash Bros. – Announcer, Master Hand * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars – Announcer * The King of Fighters XII – Additional voices * Transformers Tataki – Megatron, Galvatron * Unison: Rebels of Rhythm & Dance – various roles * Virtua Fighter 4 – Lion Rafale * Virtua Fighter 5 – Lion Rafale * Virtua Quest – Lion Rafale * WinBack: Covert Operations – various roles * Ys III: Wanderers from Ys – King McGuire References External links * * * Jeff Manning on Gaikokujin-Talent.com Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American expatriates in Japan Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Utah